Bulma en el mundo de Naruto Azul y blanco
by Maren12
Summary: Por un deseo mal pedido Goku transporta a Bulma al mundo de Naruto donde conoce a un grupo de tres ninjas y su maestro. Perdida y sin saber que hacer tendrá que encontrar su lugar en Konoha conviviendo con cierto Ninja de pelo plateado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer Fic espero les guste

Está es una historia de emparejamiento entre Bulma Brierfs y Kakashi Hatake (Lose una pareja muy rara pero son mis dos personajes favoritos) Denle una oportunidad

Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon ball no me pertenecen (Triste pero es verdad)

* * *

Bulma temblaba de frío, maldita sensación acalambrada… La nieve es hermosa, pero simplemente es imposible contemplar su belleza cuando estás congelándote, por suerte ya era la última esfera. Si la última esfera y la de dos estrellas.

La peliazul se sentó en un tronco viejo, ella simplemente ya no podía, por suerte su amigo Goku mucho más resistente que ella, incluso parecía que ni el frío hacía algo en él mientras buscaba la esfera que faltaba.

Refunfuño con los labios temblorosos, aun seguía muy enojada por la estúpida pelea con su ahora ex novio. De verdad ¡Cómo Yamcha era tan tonto! Es verdad que peleaban seguido, hasta un punto eso es normal, pero definitivamente que tu propio novio se olvide de tu cumpleaños es el límite, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando, pero decidida y terca se hizo esa idea y nadie la sacaría de ahí. Más ahora que con las esferas pediría el deseo original de cuando tenía 16. Si aquel mismo deseo que la había llevado a salir de su casa sola a buscarlas por primera vez. De eso ya habían pasado 4 años.

El pequeño adolescente movía nieve sin parar buscando la esfera que su amiga insistente había pedido.

–La nieve es divertida Bulma

Ella temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo asintió, ni siquiera el gigante abrigo rosa servía.

–¿La encontraste Goku?

Segundos después el de pelo en 7 picos grito –¡La tengo!

A ella se le olvidó completamente el frío y corrió con su amigo. Se quitó la mochila que cargaba en su espalda pronto sacó la 6 esferas que días antes habían encontrado.

–¿Que vas a pedir Bulma?

Ella sonrió –Voy a pedir a mi príncipe...– Sus ojos pareció como si de corazones se tratase –Imagina Goku un chico guapo con ojos oscuros de color...– Se quedó pensando, tal vez azul como ella. Aunque lo oscuro siempre era llamativo.

–A mi me gusta el azul y el rojo

–Ay Goku nadie tiene los ojos rojos, mi príncipe será un chico definitivamente apuesto con armadura blanca y dorada y será fuerte… Apuesto… Sincero… Definitivamente debe ser listo, cariñoso…– Bulma continuó describiendo al hombre ideal y Goku no entendía nada.

Cuando los adjetivos se le acabaron a la peliazul y su amigo ya estaba más entrenado jugado con la nieve junto las esferas y alzando sus manos llamó al dragón.

–Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple mi deseo

El cielo se oscureció, rayo, y mucho viento.

Un espectáculo que verdaderamente sorprendía a todos.

Mientras el dragón se hacía presente a metros un hombre de cabello largo corría a toda velocidad hacía aquella fuente de luz.

–¡Bulma!– Gritó al verla

Ella volteó sorprendida encontrándose con su ex novio.

–¿Qué haces aquí Yamcha?– Pronunció enojada.

–Vine por ti

–No… Siempre haces lo mismo

–Bulma escucha.

Y mientras la pareja discutía Shenlong hablo

–Les cumpliré su deseo

La discusión seguía ella enojada y él tratando de calmarla. Goku noto que el dragón estaba impacientandose entonces decidió con una sonrisa y muy buenas intenciones pedir el deseo que aunque no entendía sabía que su mejor amiga quería.

–Quiero que lleves a mi amiga Bulma con el hombre apuesto de ojo rojo y negro… Y blanco y amable y fuerte.

Cuando ambos adultos ahí se percataron de lo que Goku estaba pidiendo ambos gritaron

– **No... Goku**

Pero ya era tarde los ojos del dragón habían brillado y Bulma desapareció.

– **Bulma–** Gritó Yamcha tratando de atrapar la silueta de su novia que pasó a ser solo luz.

En otro lugar completamente diferente en un camino solitario en medio del bosque tres ninjas de la aldea de la hoja caminaban atentos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, acompañados de su maestro que parecía el mundo le importaba poco pues se notaba que vivía con tranquilidad.

Regresaban por fin de la larga misión a la que habían ido. Una misión de escolta de un señor feudal a Suna.

Una pelirosa de pelo corto caminaba tranquila junto a un atolondrado rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa y detrás a unos pasos un pelinegro con dura mirada.

Los 4 pararon al sentir una extraña sensación y luego un fuerte y agudo grito.

– **Ahhhhhh**

Ante su sorpresa frente a ellos un remolino apareció que de un segundo a otro arrojó a una chica de cabello azul que asustada cayó de rodillas con el pelo cubriendo su rostro. Tan rápido como aquel portal apareció se fue.

–Mi cabeza– Se quejó Bulma sobándose las sienes a un sin estar consciente de dónde estaba.

Los 4 ninjas habían permanecido en silencio, aunque ya alertas para responder a cualquier amenaza aunque no entendieron una pizca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bulma se levantó sintiéndose un poco mareada, al quitarse el pelo de la cara se dió cuenta que no estaba sola.

–He… Hola

–Kakashi sensei– Habló el rubio –¡Es una bruja!

Bulma entrecerró su mirada volteó atrás y sin ver a nadie más supo que se referían a ella.

–No soy una bruja… ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso sí soy muy hermosa!

–¿Quién eres?– Preguntó el de cabello blanco. Serio

Bulma al verlo más detenimiento se puso algo nerviosa. No estaba segura que había pedido su tonto amigo, pero sin duda ese hombre frente a ella era interesante. Se notaba seguro y curiosamente llevaba cubierto parte de su rostro.

–Me llamo Bulma

–¿Utilizaste un jutsu?

–¿Que? yo no, no, es que ¡Fue Goku!– Piso con fuerza –Ese niño tonto

Y mientras Bulma gritaba sus problemas los 4 de la aldea de la hoja no sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¡Diablos esa mujer acababa de aparecer de la nada!

–¿Kakashi sensei?– Preguntó la pequeña de 13 años en el grupo, una niña de un curioso pelo en tono rosa, llamada Sakura.

El mayor se acercó pasando entre sus alumnos.

–Oye– Hablo tranquilamente mientras ella seguía con su rabieta.

Bulma al escuchar la voz calmada pero segura guardó silencio

–Estoy esperando tu explicación

Bulma asintió, aunque estaba nerviosa no quería que la tacharan de loca, menos ese hombre alto frente a ella. Que, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro podía jurar era apuesto.

–Primero podrias decirme donde estamos por favor

Kakashi estaba intrigado, sin embargo, no desconfiaba de la mujer. Si por más loco que fuera lo que estaba pasando aquella de llamativo cabello era completamente inofensiva.

–Estas en las tierras del bosque en camino principal que te lleva a la aldea de la hoja

–¿Aldea de la hoja?– Ella empezó a tratar de recordar si alguna vez había escuchado sobre ese lugar. No realmente no

–¿Oye estamos muy lejos de la capital del oeste?¿O del monte Paoz?

El pequeño rubio se asomó desde detrás de su maestro –Ese lugar no existe, estas loca

–¿Que? Claro que existe yo vivo ahí. ¿No me conocen? Soy Bulma Briefs, seguramente escucharon de mi padre el científico Briefs

–"Demente" Pensó el niño pelinegro del grupo

Bulma empezó a cuestionarse si realmente el gran dragón había cumplido su deseo tan radicalmente para incluso llevarla a algún lugar completamente diferente a la Tierre.

–No entiendo… Ay Goku

Kakashi levantó su mano tímidamente y la posó en el hombro de la mujer –Explicanos

Bulma dio un paso atrás completamente sonrojada ¡Diablos ese tipo era tan tan genial!  
–Perdon ya dije mi nombre pero me gustaría presentarme correctamente, creo que lo que voy a decir sonará completamente extraño e incluso pensaran que es imposible, pero bueno ustedes vieron… Mi nombre es Bulma briefs, tengo 20 años, hija del doctor Briefs cómo ya les había dicho, no se cómo pero junto a mi amigo del lugar que vengo reunimos unos artefactos mágicos para pedir deseos, pero el tonto de Goku arruino todo, yo no escuche bien que pidió, pero pues aquí estoy

–Definitivamente está loca– Concluyó Sakura

Kakashi estaba serio. Todo sonaba demasiado fantástico, pero bueno debía darle puntos a la histora, esa mujer había aparecido de la nada

–¿Puedes demostrarlo?

Bulma pensó, que podía mostrarles. El sofocado clima la desconcertó, se dio cuenta que aún tenía el enorme abrigo y las botas de invierno.

Con cuidado se deshizo de él

Y aunque ninguno dijera nada, atentos vieron que de la masa de tela acolchada se escondía una delgada figura, muy parecida a las que se describían en las novelas que Kakashi tanto amaba. Bulma aun llevaba su mochila, hábilmente sacó de ella sus cápsulas y se las mostró

–Kakashi sensei esa bruja nos va a hacer algo con eso

Bulma se enojó –¡Niño tonto ya te dije que no soy una bruja…! Son cápsulas, guardan cosas– Presiono una que arrojó unos metros

Los ninjas alertas cuando está explotaron sacaron sus armas dispuestos a responder, sin embargo su sorpresa se dibujó cuando vieron lo que parecía una extraña máquina

–¿Qué es eso?– Preguntaron los niños más que sorprendidos

–Es una aeronave

No se necesitaban más pruebas ella definitivamente venía de otro lado

–Por favor ayúdenme no sé cómo regresar, solo necesito un lugar donde quedarme

Los niños quedaron completamente sorprendidos cuando su maestro habló

–Te llevaremos a la aldea ahí hablaras con el hokage

Kakashi no era alguien tonto al contrario sabía que detrás de la historia de la chica que había parecido en medio de la nada existía la verdad, entre más hablaba con ella más lo sentía.

Bulma por otro lado estaba nerviosa, siempre había sido aventurera, pero estaba en un lugar completamente diferente a el que ella venía, se dio cuenta cuando el grupo le contó más de ellos. Si eran ninjas, con chakra, jutsus y muchas otras cosas más que apenas entendía.

Se enteró que el hokage era cómo el rey o gobernante y que para quedarse en ese lugar que se suponía era seguro debía hablar con el.

Tardaron más de lo común en llegar a la aldea pues Bulma no corría como ellos. La peliazul miró asombrada las grandes puertas que se imponían. La aldea era mucho más grande de lo que ella había pensado. curiosa vio el monte que a lo lejos enmarcaba varios rostros.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por dos hombres que cuestionaron el quien era ella.

–Tiene que hablar con el hokage– Dijo Kakashi y ellos solo asintieron

Caminaron varias calles y el mayor se detuvo

–Tengo algunas cosas que hacer chicos les encargo que la lleven con el Hokage... Adiós

Bulma estaba por hablar, pero el hombre de cabellos blanco desapareció en una nube de humos, lo que causó un gritó en ella

–Ahh ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Los tres niños ahora si después del camino entre platicas y las reacciones de la chica estaban seguros por más fascinante que sonara que ella no era de ahí.

–Vamos bruja es por allá– Señalo el rubio

–¡Deja de decirme bruja!

En esos momentos Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba tranquilo en su despacho atendiendo lo típicos asuntos en su puesto cuando por en entre humo apareció uno de sus mejores ninjas

El hombre mayor no se sorprendió –¿Cómo les fue en la misión Kakashi?

–Bien, pero hay un asunto

El hokage dejó los papeles a un lado y sin soltar su pipa se dispuso a escuchar el relato

.

.

.

–Deseos, otro mundo, y esas máquinas raras...Mmm– El hombre meditó un momento todo –Te conozco Kakashi para saber bien que si la trajiste fue por algo ¿Que fue exactamente?

–Ella me intriga– Respondió

Los minutos pasaron y en el despacho ya estaba otro hombre Inoichi Yamanaka un jounin líder de la división de inteligencia; Alto rubio y de ojos verdes.

Los tres esperaban la llegada de aquella mujer, pronto un grito se escuchó en los pasillos, la puerta fue golpeada y el rubio abrió.

–¡Viejo te trajimos una bruja!– Gritó Naruto

Bulma ya no gritó sabía que no era lugar para eso. Pero guardó en su mente la meta de darle una lección a ese niño

Sarutobi evaluó tranquilamente a la chica, era joven y no se notaba que fuera peligrosa.

–¿Cómo te llamas niña?

–Bulma, Bulma briefs señor

–El ninja Kakashi me a puesto al tanto de tu situación...– Paro viendo a los tres niños ahí que con la simple mirada supieron que debían irse, aunque Naruto objeto, el golpe de su amiga Sakura lo obligó a salir.

Ya más tranquilo el lugar el viejo siguió –Suponiendo que creemos tu historia ¿Cuál es la solución?

Bulma ya había pensado en todas las posibilidades tenía la posible respuesta –Mis amigos buscaran las esferas y le pedirán a Shenlong que me lleve de regreso, pero… Pasará un año hasta que eso pase.

Sarutobi fumo de su pipa, calmado contesto –Él es Inoichi Yamanaka, líder de inteligencia de la aldea, te hará unas preguntas.

Bulma asintió.

Para Inoichi no fue difícil utilizar su jutsu mental y con curiosidad observar y evaluar las reacciones de la mujer. Demasiado interesante y sorprendente. Todo era verdad

Al terminar el interrogatorio el Jounin se paró frente al hokage solo asintió.

–Bulma podrías esperar afuera

La peliazul asintió, torpemente se acercó a la puerta y salió. Dentro Inoichi contó todo lo que vio en la mente de la chica

–Es verdad todo, esas esferas existen y la trajeron aquí, no solo eso, ella tiene amigos muy poderosos utilizan algo parecido al chakra que llaman ki. Ella es común, pero a estado involucrada en varias situaciones importante, no tiene malas intenciones. Podemos confiar en ella, por más ilógico que suene no es su culpa estar aquí.

Sarutobi sabía que la situación era extraña, pero si ya no había duda ¿Qué hacer?

–Kakashi dile que entre

.

.

.

Bulma Estaba frente al hombre mayor algo nerviosa

–Bulma hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te creemos, puedes permanecer en la aldea por el tiempo que se requiera, sin embargo, no podemos proveerte de sustento. Debo ver por las personas de mi aldea primero.

–Lo entiendo… Yo puedo trabajar o hacer algo– Bulma tampoco quería ser una carga aún estaba muy confundida pero no esperaba depender de alguien

Sarutobi sonrió por la valentía de la mujer, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía, pero encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

–Encontraremos algo que puedas hacer, por el momento te quedaras en...– Sarutobi no termino de hablar pues ella lo interrumpió.

–Yo traigo mi casa y mis cosas, solo necesito un lugar

El hokage la miró extrañada –¿Tu casa?

–Bueno una de repuesto– En su bolso buscó una de sus cápsulas y se las enseño –Solo necesito un lugar donde ponerla

Kakashi ya le había contado del extraño artefacto –Muéstrame

–Yo...– Bulma inspeccionó el lugar –Tiene que ser afuera… El espacio es muy pequeño aquí

Kakashi junto al hokage y Bulma salieron del lugar a los jardines traseros de la torre Inoichi ya se había retirado

Bulma presione la cápsula que arrojó y sorprendidos vieron que salía una extraña construcción redonda y blanca.

–Bien estoy sorprendido no lo voy a negar. Está por oscurecer y me imagino que estas cansada, descansa por el momento y perdona que no confié en ti, pero no podrás utilizar esa cosa. No se que riesgo tenga…

–Pero es solo una casa

El viejo río –Niña yo nunca en vida había visto algo así… Si nos permites– Hablo y junto a Kakashi se retiraron unos metros.

–¿Que hará hokage?

–Ya que tienes interés por ella tú serás responsable

–¡¿Que?!– No pudo evitar la sorpresa –¿Por que?

–Tu la trajiste.

–Pero

–Sin peros Kakashi esta es tu nueva misión de rango S. Hoy llevarás a esta chica a tu casa

–¡¿A mi casa?!

–Si, no hay lugar disponible en la aldea

–Entonces déjela quedarse en esa cosa

–No hasta que la investiguen… Tu casa es simple, pero sé que tienes un cuarto extra, ya que tu la trajiste te harás responsable, sin peros Kakashi, creo que ella te hará bien

–¿Que?

–No malinterpretes mis palabras, debes dejar el pasado atrás– Sin más se acercó de nuevo a la chica de cabello azul

–Por el momento tu estadía será con el ninja Kakashi, el te dará posada en su casa

" _¡Que! Ay kami en su casa, su casa… ¡Su casa!"_ –Yo no quiero molestar

–Kakashi también será responsable de ti

Esto no le gusto a Bulma, se cruzó de brazos –No soy una niña

–No, pero si una desconocida, mañana temprano buscaremos algún trabajo para ti… Descansa niña

El hokage se fue dejando solos ambos que realmente no sabían qué hacer o qué decir.

–Yo no quiero molestar

Kakashi suspiro resignado, él nunca había sido una persona social y ahora tendría que convivir con la chica de otro mundo.

–No te preocupes, ven hay que irnos– Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y caminó con tranquilidad

Bulma lo siguió y aunque intento hacer platica con el este simplemente contestaba con simples muletillas y se sintió un poco ofendida que el pusiera más atención en el libro de pasta naranja que en ella, pero no podía quejarse no conocía a nadie ahí. También estaba esa parte de quedarse con un desconocido en quien sabe dónde, suspiro algo le decía que Kakashi era alguien confiable, aun así supo que esa noche no dormiría atenta a lo que sucediera.

Y aunque Bulma pensara que Kakashi no le ponía atención por el contrario la observaba y analizaba detenidamente. Al doblar la calle y ver su casa cerró su ojo visible en ese momento se enojó por el hecho de que el color azul fuera su favorito.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que que comentaron y siguieron esta historia. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

Misión trabajo

La casa de Kakashi había resultado muy simple y a decir verdad Bulma no esperaba una mansión cómo su casa, pero por lo menos esperaba muebles. Si los había, pero solo lo más indispensable.

Ella se sentía extraña ¡Estaba en casa de un desconocido! Un desconocido silencioso y con más atención en un libro. No sabía qué pensar respecto a eso.

–Esta es tu habitación– Habló el ninja sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿He?– Una puerta estaba frente a ella –A si gracias

–Adiós– Sin más que decir se fue.

Bulma durmió muy bien, para estar en una casa ajena, precavida atranco la puerta y ventana de la modesta habitación.

Por su parte Kakashi pasó sus horas de vela comunes más sus pensamientos esta vez estaban enfocados en la extraña muchacha de cabello azul.

Al despertar como siempre preparo el desayuno esta vez para dos, algo muy extraño en el.

Ya era tarde 9:00 AM, había quedado con sus alumnos en entrenar a las 10:00

–Olvide avisarles que tengo que ayudar a la chica a buscar trabajo… En fin en algún momento se cansarán de esperarme.

Escucho pasos y con tranquilidad vio a su invitada asomarse a la cocina.

–Buenos días

–Hola– Respondió Kakashi –Es tarde

–Yo… Perdí la noción del tiempo

El solo asintió, invitándola a sentarse. Comían tranquilamente, por lo menos ella pues el ya había terminado y esperaba tranquilo leyendo.

–¿No comerás?– Preguntó Bulma

–Ya comí

–¿Siempre llevas esa máscara?

–Si

–¿Por que?

–…

–¿Eres feo?– Muchas veces Bulma no tenía tacto al hablar –O tal vez tienes algo… raro

–En realidad soy muy guapo

Bulma se sonrojo él hablaba tan calmado, pero a la vez había algo que le causaba sensaciones raras.

–¿Y puedo verte?– Preguntó

El se levantó –Es hora de irnos… Misión encontrarte un trabajo

Bulma caminaba junto a Kakashi y por una razón ella se sentía observada.

–He Kakashi… Tal vez deberías saber que yo nunca e trabajado ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer algo!

–Mmm– Llevó su mano a la cabeza –¿Qué sabes hacer?

–Pues…– Antes de que Bulma contestara dos voces se escucharon enojadas.

–¡Kakashi sensei!– Gritaron Sakura y Naruto furiosos junto a un Sasuke también enojado.

–¡Usted nos citó para entrenar temprano y está con la bruja!– Gritó el rubio enojado

–¡Ya te dije que no soy bruja!– Gritó Bulma enojada.

Kakashi rió ligeramente –Lo siento chicos el Hokage me dio una misión de último momento

–Debió avisarnos– Dijo la Kunoichi enojada.

–¿Cuál es la misión Kakashi?– Preguntó serio el Uchiha.

–Encontrar un trabajo para Bulma. Ella se quedará una temporada en la aldea

La peliazul asintió

–Deberíamos presentarnos– Dijo la Kunoichi –Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

–Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage

–Sasuke Uchiha

–Es un gusto…

Naruto sonrió –Entonces ayudaremos a la bruja a encontrar trabajo

–Naruto deja de decirme bruja…

–Ino dijo que necesitaban alguien en la florería– Dijo Sakura.

Pronto los 4 caminaron hasta la florería Yamanaka donde pasaron.

–Ino puerca–. Saludo Sakura ganándose una extraña mirada de Bulma

–Frente de marquesina– Contesto la rubia –¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Un estornudo de Bulma llamó la atención de todos.

Kakashi tomó la palabra –Ella es Bulma se quedará un tiempo en la aldea y está buscando trabajo.

–O pues aquí hay una vacante, ocupamos ayuda ¿Qué sabes de flores?

–Achu– Estornudo –Se que son flores… Y todas las clases creo… Achu

Sasuke habló –Parece que ella es alérgica.

–Achu

Bulma empezó a toser y ponerse algo roja, definitivamente su vida cómo florista no tenía futuro.

–¿Y ahora? Preguntó Sakura

Mientras los 5 caminaban desganados

Naruto grito –Ya se… El viejo de Ichiraku necesitaba alguien para preparar el ramen.

–¿Ramen?– Preguntó Bulma confundida.

–A Ichiraku– Habló Kakashi

Todos asintieron excepto Sasuke que sentía perdía el tiempo.

Resulta que el famoso Ichiraku era un puesto de comida muy simple en la calle. Kakashi habló con el dueño y pronto casi sin Bulma darse cuenta estaba detrás del mostrador con un delantal blanco y cuchillo en mano con verduras y ollas al frente.

 _"Tal vez sería decirles que no se cocinar"_ Pensó Bulma… Pero ella era Bulma Briefs y un simple platillo no la detendría.

Verduras en corte fino, agua caliente, fideos, todo listo.

Luego…. KABUMMM una fuerte explosión arremetió el puesto y si no hubiera sido por Kakashi y su jutsu estilo de agua, dragón de agua. Ichiraku se hubiera quemado por completo.

Los 5 estaban exhaustos, el día había terminado. Bulma había pasado a la tienda de armas ninja donde casi mataba a un cliente. En la biblioteca donde pensó que se sentiría cómoda no entendió ningún libro y tuvo que abandonar el trabajo.

Ser mesera hubiera resultado si no fuera porqué Bulma sintió muy poco el trabajo y lo rechazó.

Vender dulces no funciona cuando te los comes todos en una hora y quedas debiendo el sueldo de dos días que amablemente tu provisional compañero de casa paga por ti.

Y así a lo largo del día ninguno de los trabajos dió frutos.

A la puesta de sol el grupo 7 su sensei y una muy cansada y fastidiada Bulma esperaba en una banca cansados.

–De verdad no sirves en nada Bulma-Chan– Habló Naruto

–Oye ten más respeto… Es solo que su mundo es raro, aquí parece no hay nada en lo que pueda trabajar.

–¿Qué sabes hacer?– Preguntó Sasuke

–Yo… Soy una aventurera… Aunque con eso no puedo ganar dinero

–Si haces misiones si– Dijo Sakura

–¿Misiones?– Preguntó Bulma intrigada

Kakashi tomó la palabra –Solo ninjas realizan misiones, estas son muy peligrosas y parece tu no tienes ningún tipo de defensa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos enojada –No me subestimen tengo armas y… Y ayude a salvar al mundo...– Tal vez ella no había hecho mucho y todo había sido gracias a Goku, pero ella había participado. Eso contaba ¿Cierto?

Kakashi que seguía en su libro habló –El Hokage no te dará ninguna misión… ¿Que se te ocurre?

Bulma se levantó llevó su mano al mentón y camino en ligeramente frente a ellos, hiendo y viniendo.

–¡Ya se…! Yo soy una genio puedo trabajar en lo que hacía en la tierra, soy científica

Kakashi medito las palabras tal vez ella tenía razón y era lista. También se levantó.

–Está decidido serás sensei en la academia ninja en estudios básicos.

–¡Qué!– Gritaron todos.

–Yo maestra– Bulma sonrió –Seré una muy linda maestra.

Kakashi y Naruto se rieron

Al día siguiente Bulma temprano junto a Kakashi y el equipo 7 llegaron a la academia donde fueron recibidos por el otro maestro Iruka.

Un apuesto hombre alto de pelo café peinado en una cola.

–¿Que los trae por aquí chicos?– Habló al verlos.

–Iruka– Saludo Kakashi –Ella es Bulma está buscando trabajo por órdenes del Hokage pensamos ella puede ser buena maestra de materias básicas para los chicos.

–Hola soy Bulma– Saludo extendiendo su mano y dando un paso al frente.

Lo que causó un rubor en el sensei y tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

–Es un gusto– Contestó al saludo nervioso luego trato de retomar la compostura. –Verán estamos a mitad del periodo de clases, esto es algo inesperado, si sería bueno tener apoyo… ¿Qué experiencia tiene en educación señorita Bulma? No tome a mal mi pregunta, pero es que se ve muy joven.

Ella se rió ligeramente –Tengo 21 años. Desde que tengo 12 años trabaje junto a mi padre un gran científico. Yo enseñe a mucho de los trabajadores de mi padre y también e liderado varios proyectos.

Iruka escucho atento –Científico he… ¿De qué aldea viene?

–Ho no seas tan formal conmigo

Está frase se ganó un sonrojo más notorio en el sensei y una extraña sensación en Kakashi. Más cuando Naruto que estaba detrás le murmuró a Sakura que Bulma estaba coqueteándole a Iruka

Cosa que realmente no era cierta es solo que Bulma era naturalmente coqueta.

–Aldea… Yo… Soy de un pueblo lejano...– Se rió nerviosamente.

Kakashi se acercó –Sensei démosle una oportunidad, el Hokage está interesado en mantenerla ocupada pues pasará un tiempo en la aldea.

Él asintió –En unos minutos llegarán los alumnos… Hoy tienen materias básicas puedes conducir la clase matemáticas… La mejor estrategia para un buen ninja

Bulma asintió junto a una sonrisa. Podía no haber funcionado su trabajo en la biblioteca por su desconocimiento en la historia ninja, pero podía apostar su vida que las matemáticas era aplicables igual en cualquier lado. Solo tenía que encontrar un ejemplo que se acomodara para ellos.

En el salón el grupo de 30 niños de entr años corrían y gritaban. Luego se calmaron cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al equipo 7 junto a Kakashi, Bulma e Iruka.

El equipo 7 se posicionó en el fondo del aula.

–Niños pongan atención– Gritó ligeramente Iruka –Hoy tendrán una nueva maestra ella es Bulma Briefs e impartirá las materias base. A excepción de historia Shinobi.

Los niños murmuraron. Iruka se posiciono detrás de los alumnos en el mismo lugar que Kakashi y el equipo 7.

Bulma está un tanto nerviosa luego dejo esto aún lado pensando que sólo eran niños de 7 años y matemáticas. Eso era sencillo.

–Bien chicos. Es un gusto, cómo Iruka sensei dijo hoy impartirá la clase de matemáticas…– Se rió ligeramente al ver la expresión de fastidio en algunos de los chicos.

–Niños no pongan esa cara las matemáticas son divertirás…– Sonrió inocentemente –Necesito medir sus habilidades. Estas son las reglas… Les dictare 3 problemas tendrán 20 minutos para contestarlos. No copiar, no cuestiones leyes básicas, si tienen teorías y quieren compartirlas con la clase por favor que sean comprobables… No usarán calculadora…. Mmm creo que es todo ¿Alguna pregunta?

Varios niños levantaron la mano Bulma señaló a uno de ellos.

–Tu di tu nombre y tu pregunta

–Konohamaru Sarutobi… ¿Sensei que es una calculadora?

Bulma se extrañó por la pregunta –¡Qué! No tienen calculadoras… _"Bueno tampoco es que viera mucha tecnología"_ Olvídenlo no importa… Cómo les dije son sencillos, antes de que llegarán a clase idee los problemas con... Situaciones que se que seguramente ustedes como futuros ninja vivirán– Les guiño un ojo ganándose el sonrojo de más de uno ahí… Tal vez solo Iruka y Kakashi.

Más cuando dió la vuelta trono sus dedos y dijo

–Listos esto inicia ahora

Y se recargo en el pizarrón empezando a escribir muchos datos.

–Ok chicos el primer Problema; A qué velocidad se desplaza un arma ninja que parte de un punto A a un punto B que está a una distancia de 12 metros

Iruka sonrió –Ese es un buen ejemplo de un problema matemático…– Habló hacía Kakashi.

Pero el problema no era tan sencillo pues la explicación a un no terminaba.

–12 metros lanzado por una persona que genera una fuerza de 3.5 newtons tomando en cuenta que la proporción a un cuerpo de 1 kg de masa una es igual a la aceleración de 1 metro por segundo al cuadrado.

Segundo problema; cuál es la densidad de un kunai de un metal corrosivo que es igual a la densidad de la hoja de una Katana de hierro que soporta un peso de 8.7 Newton ejercida sobre ella sin romperse a una presión atmosférica de 14 pascales tomando en cuenta que el kunai está a una temperatura debajo de los 15 grados centígrados y en una presión a la mitad de la que está la Katana.

Tercer problema; Un Ninja se encuentra situado en un punto de hemisferio sur con un barco que navega a 134.7 kilómetros por hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recorrer una distancia de 23,834 kilómetros tomando en cuenta las corrientes marítimas y la velocidad del viento? Losé es un poco más fácil pero no quiero abrumarlos… Ya por último quién no conteste al menos dos preguntas bien saldrá de la clase a retomar los estudios previos a este curso y los que se queden en la clase discutirán conmigo el teorema de Riemann aplicado en la trayectoria de un Kunai… Bien empiecen...

Silencio, un abrumante silencio luego muchas quejar y algunos llantos que desencajaron a Bulma.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó asustada.

–Está loca– Habló Sasuke –Ni siquiera yo puedo con esto… Diablos ni siquiera un Nara podría con esto.  
Sakura y Naruto asintieron.

Pronto Iruka se acercó hasta la pizarra calmando a todos.

–Tranquilos niños ninguno bajara a de grado, nadie… Estos problemas estás un poco difíciles– Murmuró acercándose a Bulma.

Ella inclinó su cabeza sin entender. Unos segundos después ambos junto a Kakashi salieron del salon.

–Dijiste que eran problemas matemáticos sencillos– Dijo Kakashi

–Lo son, tienen 7 años yo hacía esto cuando tenía 4… Tal vez eso de bajarlos de nivel y mandarlos a repetir materias fue extremo, pero vamos no espero que con problemas tan simples como esos no los resuelvan

–¿Simples? de donde– Dijo Iruka

–Realmente eres una genio– Dijo Kakashi.

–Bulma estos problemas difícilmente los contestarán… Pues tal vez nadie, ni siquiera entendí todo lo que dijiste– Habló el sensei

Bulma se sintió triste por esto, un trabajo más a la lista de no puedo hacerlo. –Lo siento

Ambos hombres se vieron ella se veía triste y esto para nada les gusto.

Kakashi amistosamente posó su mano en su cabeza cómo hacía con Sakura. Ella era más baja que el.

–Oye todo estará bien

Bulma pudo percibir la sonrisa debajo de la máscara. –Gracias– Se cruzó de brazos –No me trates como niña solo nos llevamos 5 años, dijo un tanto enojada ¡Por Kami ella era toda una mujer!

Kakashi río con una mano en la nuca –Lo siento.

La sensei Bulma se descartó completamente y ya por la tarde con un día de misión más sin completar ahora solamente Bulma y Kakashi sentados en una de las bancas del camino que conducía a las afueras de la aldea estaban.

El leyendo su libro y ella pensando todo lo sucedido en el día. Se sentía una tonta ¡De verdad ni siquiera podía enseñar matemáticas! No era de sorprenderse cuando ni dulces sabes vender.

Kakashi parecía le prestaba más atención a su libro, pero el también estaba pensando en el día que habían tenido, no le gustaba verla así. Tenía pocos días conociéndola, lo suficiente para decir que ella tenía carácter y no le gustaba verla decaída.

–Oye… Encontraremos algo no te preocupes… Además, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario, creo que es bueno tener compañía.

Bulma sonrió un poco apenada. El apuesto hombre que ya le había robado varios suspiros le estaba ofreciendo más su casa –Gracias Kakashi-Kun…–

La peliazul había notado que los sub fijos en los nombres eran muy utilizados en ese lugar.

Jamás pensó que un simple Kun causaría tanto en el peliplata.

* * *

Gracias por leer se que es cortito, pero espero pronto tener más tiempo de escribir. Estoy feliz porque no pensé que a alguien le interesará leer está historia.

Perdón por mis problemas matemáticos que no son muy exactos. Espero actualizar pronto.

Chao...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muchas gracias, una vez mas por estas aquí, este el tercer capitulo espero sea de su agrado… Se que la historia va un poco lenta, pero tranquilos pronto llega la trama. También me gustaría aclarar que muchos de los sucesos de la historia de Naruto cambiarán, algunos detalles pronto se darán cuenta.

También me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas de los dos capítulos pasados, mis ojos sangraron cuando volví a leerlos, fue mi culpa y tal vez un poco del auto corrector. Pero ya están corregidos.

* * *

La misión de encontrarle un trabajo a Bulma había fallado rotundamente y es que la peliazul simplemente no daba una.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido… Si ya dos semanas desde que estaba en ese mundo. Ella se preguntó ¿Qué estaría pasando en la Tierra? Sus padres pues seguramente no se preocuparían ellos eran así. Pensó en Goku el… Tal vez el primer día se preocupó y luego lo olvidó. Su única esperanza para volver era Yamcha. Un sentimiento de culpa llegó a ella. Tal vez había exagerada con el, no, no las cosas en una relación deben ser armónicas y lo que tenía con él era una pelea constante.

Pero ahora él era su salvación, era el único que podía volver a juntar las esferas y pedir el deseo.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomaba a un temprano una taza de té.

–Espero que mamá no olvide a magi

–¿Quién es magi?– Dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

Bulma al voltear sintió cómo el color en sus mejillas se hacía presente. Si ahí estaba su guapo, salvador, compañero de casa solo en pantalones sin camisa y el pelo húmedo… Tal vez todo sería más Perfecto si no tuviera esa máscara. Diablos acaso intentaba seducirla. Ya estaba muy en confianza.

 _"Kami parece un ángel…"_

–¿Bulma?– Dijo el peliplata a su compañera, ya que ella pareció se quedó estática. –Bulma– Se acercó a ella. Muy cerca, demasiado, logrando solo más el sonrojo de la muchacha.

Ella no pudo más dió un pequeño grito y al tratar de alejarse cayó con todo y silla. Por suerte el te ya no estaba tan caliente. Su te estaba ahora completamente en ella.

Kakashi no pudo evitar reírse.

–Idiota, mira lo que has hecho

–¿Yo?

–Si… Tu– Ella aún seguía en el piso –¡Que esperas ayúdame a levantarme!

Kakashi se acercó a ella dándole la mano.

–¿Quién es magi?– Volvió a preguntar.

–A… Pues… Mi, así llamó al cultivo de fresas que tengo… Yo amo las fresas y espero que mamá no olvide regarlas…

El solo asintió.

–¿Kakashi tienes algo planeado para hoy?

–Mi equipo necesita entrenar, quede junto a los demás novatos y el equipo de Gai un entrenamiento… Iremos y por la tarde seguiremos con la misión imposible de conseguirte un trabajo.

Bulma enojada se fue a cambiar y arreglar. Había reflexionado en los últimos que ese mundo no era tan diferente al suyo. Por suerte su ropa no llamaba tanto la atención, ya de por sí la miraban raro.

Al salir reanimada después del relajante baño junto a un cambio de ropa; una simple chaqueta roja, un short amarillo y sus Zapatos favoritos de piso, si eran sus favoritos cómodos y disponibles en 34 colores. Si ella tenía Todos.

–Estoy lista Kakashi– Dijo Feliz.

El ninja que se había mantenido atento a su lectura volteó y asintió. Solo el se guardo el pensamiento de lo preciosa que ella se miraba.

.

.

.

Bulma caminaba junto a Kakashi. –¿Por qué todos nos miran?– Preguntó

El alzó los hombros.

–Oye… podrías dejar tu libro un momento y ponerme atención

–Te escucho– Habló sin alejar el libro de su rostro

–No entiendo que tan bueno puede estar tú libro para que ni siquiera cuando camines lo apartes de tu lado.

–O esto no es sólo un libro, es la representación del arte, de la gloria, de lo más maravilloso que hay en este mundo.

Esto desconcertó a Bulma, pues Kakashi lo había dicho muy serio –¿Y puedo leerlo...?– Ella de verdad no tenía idea de qué trataba el dichoso libro.

El se detuvo apartó el libro de su rostro y la miró.

–Mmm, no, eres muy inocente a un...– Volvió a caminar.

–¡Qué!... Kakashi qué diablos tiene ese libro

.

.

.

El equipo 7 estaba reunido en el puente donde siempre esperaban a su sensei. Ya ni quejarse por la tardanza.

Si ahora solo los había hecho esperar 27 minutos, no se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron llegar junto a la que es esa semana se había convertido en casi parte del equipo.

–Sensei… Llega tarde– Dijo Sakura

–¿Qué excusa tiene ahora?– Preguntó Sasuke.

–Bulma se tardó arreglándose

La peliazul le lanzó una dura mirada.

–Tu no me dijiste que teníamos que salir a una hora exacta… Kakashi

La risa de Naruto quito lo tenso del ambiente –Sensei Bulma ya parece su esposa… Jaja– La risa pasó a un quejido por parte de el Uzumaki pues su compañera y Bulma lo habían golpeado.

–Tonto… Ten más reparto cuando hables de los mayores– Dijo Sakura.

–Ay...Ay

–Bueno ya vámonos– Dijo Kakashi.

Bulma se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa –Dime que las conseguiste

Ella asintió, de la esquina del puente tomó una canasta que acercó a ella.

–Son frescas mamá las compro ayer…

Bulma miro el más preciado y suculento tesoro; una canasta repleta de fresas. –Gracias Sakura, te debo la vida. Y dinero por supuesto– Choco los 5 con ella.

–¿Y cómo piensas pagarle a Sakura-Chan si no tienes dinero?– Preguntó Naruto.

–Yo no le estoy cobrando las fresas Naruto

–No… No… Naruto tiene razón yo te pagaré… cuando consiga dinero

.

.

.

En el camino Bulma y Sakura se adelantaron algunos metros lo suficiente para no ser escuchada.

Ambas ya se habían hecho cernadas y por su cuenta ya habían pactado el plan llamado "Enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha"

Bulma ya había notado las miradas y acciones de la pequeña Kunoichi al callado y emo compañero de equipo. Disimuladamente preguntó y por lo que ella le contó era un caso serio de indiferencia, pero ella como una experta en el amor (Según ella) Le dijo a Sakura que la ayudaría y que podía jurar por su vida que antes de que volviese a su mundo ella tendría Sasuke completamente enamorado. –Las mujeres hay que apoyarnos– Dijo

Pero lo que la pequeña Sakura no sabía era que los consejos venían de una chica de solo un novio que conoció en medio del desierto y que la perseguía como bandido, más aún una chica que le iba a pedir a un dragón el novio perfecto. "Si Bulma era una experta en el amor cómo era buena cocinando" (A ella se le quemaba hasta el agua)

.

.

.

En el campo de entrenamiento ya estaban los demás equipos junto a sus sensei practicando cuando vieron llegar al grupo faltante, a nadie les sorprendió su tardía aparición. Lo que si, fue verlos acompañados de una mujer de cabello azul turquesa.

–Hola– Saludo energético Naruto.

Todo se acercaron a saludar más curiosidad por la desconocida.

Gai se acercó a su rival –Kakashi quién es la bella dama que te acompaña

Bulma sonrió ante el cumplido, aunque con algo de pena el tipo era muy extraño.

Naruto contesto antes que el –Ella es Bulma… cayó de la nada, pensamos que era una bruja. Pero nada más es rara y se quedará con nosotros un año, deberás.

Todos escucharon extrañados la respuesta del Uzumaki.

–Dobe– Dijo Sasuke

Kakashi suspiro –Si como dijo ella es Bulma. Se quedará un tiempo.

Los equipos procedieron a presentarse.

Primero el equipo 10.

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi son el sensei del equipo 10

Ino siguió –Señorita Bulma ¿Ya encontró trabajo?

–Estoy en eso

–Bueno a mi ya me conoce soy Ino Yamanaka

–Chōji Akimichi

–Que problemático soy Shikamaru Nara.

–Es un gusto– Dijo Bulma, todos eran muy amigables.

El tipo raro de traje verde se acercó una vez más a Bulma –Mi nombre es Maito Gai y ellos son mi equipo.

–Mucho gusto soy Tenten

–Neji Hyuga

Por último y con más entusiasmo casi tanto como Naruto la pequeña copia de Gai saludo con su brazo extendido y su pulgar –Rock Lee. Señorita es un gusto conocer a una persona en plena juventud.

Bulma sonrió solo pensando que extraños eran, la única normal de ese grupo era la chica de chonguitos, pues el otro tenía los ojos raros.

Ya por último se acercó una bonita mujer se ojos rojos. Bulma pensó que ella era hermosa.

–Mucho gusto Kurenai Yūhi. Sensei del equipo 8

–Shino Aburame

A Bulma le llamó mucho la atención el pequeño perro blanco a los pies del niño, de inmediato se acercó a ella y la peliazul no se pudo resistir a acariciarlo.

–Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka. Y el Akamaru y le agradas.

–Akamaru, eres hermoso– Dijo Bulma.

Y por último –Yo.. Yo… Soy Hinata Hyuga… Mucho gusto.

Bulma sonrió –Es un placer soy Bulma Briefs.

–¿Briefs?– Cuestionó Neji –¿De que aldea eres? Jamás había oído de ese clan…

Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa, el chico era muy reservado.

–Yo

Kakashi se adelantó –Bulma no pertenece a ninguna aldea. Ella está aquí por órdenes del Hokage, permanecerá un tiempo en la aldea…

Por suerte nadie preguntó más, cada uno de los equipos se fue a entrenar y Bulma se sentó cómodamente en la sombra de un árbol comiendo la gran canasta de fresas. Mirando entusiasmada cómo era el entrenamiento de un ninja.

A lo largo de la semana y cómo curiosa que era ya estaba al tanto de lo que era el Chakra y algunos jutsus. Ahora veía cómo practicaban tirando esos cuchillos raros. Estaba sorprendida, pero bueno no tanto sus amigos lanzaban energía de las manos, podía creer en lo que sea.

.

.

.

Unas horas después y Bulma menos atenta y ya sin fresas se entretenía removiendo la arena frente a ella.

Extraña sensación cómo si alguien estuviera detrás de ella. Pero al voltear no había nada.

 _"Estás loca Bulma_ " Pensó luego al regresar la mirada hacía el frente sintió su sangre bajar a temperaturas peligrosas, pues de alguna manera extraña y sin que se diera cuenta frente a ella estaban dos personas con ropas extrañas y máscaras también raras.

–Bulma Briefs

Ella asintió tratando de contener el grito por el susto

–El Hokage solicita tu presencia– Sin más que decir de un salto a los árboles y se fueron.

Naruto llegó corriendo –¿Que querían los ambus Bulma-Chan?

–¿Los ambus?

El asintió.

–Dijo que el Hokage solicitaba mi presencia.

Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 ya estaban frente a ella.

–Yo te llevo– Dijo Kakashi

Bulma pudo notar la molestia en la cara de los niños, ellos querían entrenar.

–No yo voy sola, sé cómo llegar

–¿Segura?

–Si, si– Sin más que decir Bulma salió corriendo despidiéndose de todos con simple adiós

Aprovechando que la peliazul se había ido Asuma y Gai se acercaron a su amigo, ambos lo golpearon con el codo.

–Esa chica es atractiva

Kakashi parecía no prestaba mucha atención –Si tal vez.

–¡Tal vez!– Dijo Gai –Estas ciego… Deberías invitarla a comer.

–No.

Ambos amigos lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

El camino desinteresado hacía su equipo –Ella vive conmigo– Dijo calmado como si no le importara, claro esto era muy diferente. Y sus dos amigos se vieron extrañados –Kakashi– Ellos querían una explicasion.

.

.

.

Bulma después de un rato caminando llegó a la torre del Hokage, donde amablemente fue recibida.

Ahora frente a él esperaba cualquier cosa por la que la habían mandado llamar.

–Buenas tardes Hokage-Sama

–Bulma buenas tardes. Ya han pasado dos semanas, dime, ¿Cómo está la misión de conseguirte un trabajo?

Las mejillas de la peliazul se coloraron –Yo… Está en progreso– Dijo apenada.

El viejo no pudo evitar reírse. –Estoy enterado de todo… Creo que tengo la solución, tengo un trabajo para ti.

–¡De verdad!

Él asintió –Veras yo cómo Hokage tengo muchas responsabilidades y necesito algo de ayuda, serás mi asistente.

–¿Asistente?

–Si, simplemente te harás cargo de organizar todos los documentos y algunas otras tareas. Créeme este es un trabajo muy importante, estos documentos manejan información de carácter secreto, debe manejarse cuidadosamente

–Gracias por confiarme una tarea tan importante, le aseguro daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

El Hokage no era tonto si le había dado a Bulma un trabajo tan importante era porque ella fácilmente podría realizarlo sin poner en riesgo la información pues ella no entendería nada.

De inmediato Bulma se puso a trabajar. Tan simple como escribir misiones, dar pagos, guardar documentos, estar presente junto al Hokage apuntando toda información importante. Realmente era sencillo.

.

.

.

Ya por la tarde, más noche Bulma salió de la Torre, estaba feliz, ya tenía trabajo y pronto dinero por lo que dejaría de ser una carga para Kakashi.

–¿Qué tal tu día?– Dijo una voz a sus espaldas que una vez más le helo la sangre.

Está vez un poco más alerta se dió la vuelta –No me asustes así Kakashi

El ninja no pudo evitar reírse –Lo siento, debes estar más alerta

–Si Yamcha siempre dice lo mismo

–¿Quién es Yamcha?

–He… Pues mi exnovio… No quiero hablar de él

–Como digas. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo

–¡Ya lo sabes!

–Si… Espero este no lo eches a perder.

–Oye, eres cruel…

El se volvió a reír, Bulma causaba en él extrañas sensación que no podía explicar.

–Kakashi, podemos ir a casa estoy cansada

–Claro… Aunque tengo que decirte que ahora que ya tienes trabajo se me a encomendado una misión fuera de la aldea. Una semana, podrás quedarte en la casa y los chicos estarán pendiente de lo que necesites.

–Te irás, me sentiré extraña sola en tu casa– Bulma de un momento a otro se quedó viendo la torre detrás de ella.

Kakashi la vio extrañado –¿Qué?

–Es que no había notado que aquí se ven más estrellas…

Kakashi miro el cielo igual que ella. –Solo son puntos de luz

–Yo veo más que eso…

Kakashi guardó su libro en el bolsillo y junto a Bulma por petición de que lo siguiera caminaron. Muchos escalones y al final estaban en la cima del monte Hokage.

Las estrellas se miraban a un mejor.

–Es un buen lugar– Ella se sentó

Seguido de Kakashi –Supongo.

.

.

.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos entre ellos, no había mucho que conversar realmente.

–Oye Kakashi

–¿Qué?

–Gracias por todo

El solo asintió. Unos minutos después el noto algo de incomodidad en ella.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Extraño a mi familia… Por cierto, no conozco a la tuya ¿Viven lejos?

–Están muertos– Contestó con simpleza –La vida de un ninja no es fácil

Bulma se sintió terrible solo ella era tan tonta para hacer preguntas a si –Perdon. Yo lo lamento. Aun no entiendo muy bien su mundo, pero se lo que estar cerca de la muerte, es una sensación muy fea.

–¿Has estado a punto de morir?

Ella asintió –Mi vida no es tan simple cómo piensas. Mucho menos cuando tus mejores son luchadores de artes marciales que pueden lanzar energía de sus manos. Y hay enemigos que te persiguen. Aunque también es por mi curiosidad.

–Ya veo

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron y Bulma le contó varias anécdotas y creo curiosidad por aquellos amigos de Bulma.

El también le contó un poco de su vida. Si Kakashi era un prodigio cómo elite ninja. Pero la mayoría de su vida no era buena, estaba solo e incluso su equipo estaba solo. Naruto sin padres, Sasuke cómo en el último de su clan y Sakura que, aunque era la más normal sufría por ambos.

–Me gustaría ayudar. Es triste todo.

–Las cosas no son simples. En fin es hora de irnos, se levantó y ayudó a Bulma

.

.

.

Ya en el camino –Oye Kakashi y dime ¿Cualquiera puede ser ninja?

–Pues si…

Bulma sonrió, o si una de esas sonrisas que la caracterizaban por una muy buena idea.

–¿Y podrías enseñarme?

–¡Qué!

–Ser ninja… Quiero que cuando vuelva pueda enseñarles a mis amigos todo lo que aprendí, es mi oportunidad, en mi mundo nunca me interesó, pero aquí es diferente, es más interesante eso que llaman jutsu y si cualquiera puede pues yo también– Dijo segura.

Kakashi supo que esto no era nada bueno –Los ninjas entrenan desde niños

–Lose, lose, pero nunca es tarde… Además, yo puedo con todo y con saber lo básico está bien, digo por lo menos dar un golpe o ese tipo de cosas.

Kakashi suspiro –Bulma… El que enfrentarás el peligro cerca no quiere decir que puedas manejarlo.

–O Kakashi no me subestimes soy muy buena disparando mi arma, por favor– Llevó sus manos al frente juntas como si rezara.

Kakashi entrecerró la mirada las mujeres eran muy manipuladoras más con esos ojos.

–Podemos intentarlo

–¡Si!– Dió un pequeño brinco y por inercia abrazo al ninja. Al ser consciente se apartó. Por suerte las calles no estaban tan alumbradas para que el se diera cuenta lo roja que ella estaba.

.

.

.

Ya en la casa Bulma se despidió para ir a dormir, pero antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, regreso a la cocina donde aún estaba Kakashi.

–Oye… Necesito algo más

–¿Qué?

–Solo información, ¿Dónde compras tus libritos esos?

–Porque necesitas saber eso.

–Pues será lo primero que compraré con mi dinero, ya que tú los consideras una obra de arte debo decir que me llaman la atención. Y cómo tú no quieres prestármelos pues lo conseguiré por mi cuenta. ¿Me dirás?

–No… Es un secreto

Bulma se rió –Secreto que seguramente alguno de los chicos me contará fácilmente, buenas noches Kakashi suerte en tu misión… Y no te lastimes, no quiero cuidar un convaleciente– Dijo en broma para luego irse a dormir.

.

.

.

Kakashi se quedó viendo el pasillo con una sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara ¿Cuántas veces había reído ese día? No estaba seguro, pero sí muchas más de lo normal. Bulma era una buena compañía.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Gracias una vez mas por estar aquí, un capítulo más.

Muchas, muchas gracias por las personitas que han comentado, un saludo.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeada de decenas de documentos, tal vez cientos. Ya en el suelo pues la mesa se había quedado sin espacio.

El Hokage le había dado órdenes de que estos estuvieran clasificados, por lo poco que entendía era reportes de misiones de diferentes rangos.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí? 7, 8. Parecía que en vez de que la gran cantidad de documentos disminuyera aumentaba.

–Qué mal sistema de orden… Si tuvieran una computadora esto sería más sencillo.

.

.

.

Su trabajo terminaba a las 5 y justo cuando el reloj indicó la hora se levantó tomó el suéter que ese día había llevado y salió casi corriendo. Ya no quería saber nada de papeles misiones, etc, etc.

Ya el segundo día sin Kakashi y no estaba muy segura de que hacer. No quería regresar a la casa pues sin que él estuviera ahí se sentía como si estuviera invadiendo propiedad privada.

Caminaba sin nada que hacer hasta que escucho un grito que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Bulma-Chan!

Ese grito en ese tono tan energético sólo podía ser de una persona.

–Naruto– Saludó con una sonrisa.

–Bulma ¿Haz visto a Kakashi-Sensei?

–Se fue de misión ¿Qué no les dijo?

El cruzó sus brazos molesto –Kakashi-Sensei nos dejó esperando en el puente otra vez.

Bulma negó –Ese idiota irresponsable– Se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ya era muy tarde. Naruto solo se carcajeo.

–Oye Naruto y Sakura y Sasuke.

–El teme se fue a entrenar solo y Sakura-Chan pues creo que con Ino

–Mmm… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

–Si claro soy una persona muy ocupada– Dijo algo nervioso.

–¿Quieres ir a comer yo invito?

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño rubio –¡Si! ¿Ya tienes dinero Bulma?

Ella asintió. El Hokage conociendo la situación de la peliazul le había adelantado una semana de sueldo. No se ganaba tan mal como asistente del Sarutobi.

.

.

.

Naruto tenía mucha energía. Le recordaba mucho a su amigo Goku siempre saltando, viendo, riendo.

–Entonces Kakashi-Sensei lo golpeó mientras esquivaba la espada y el teme y yo luchamos contra el niño que te dije que parecía niña…– De pronto el se calló y paro. Lo que la desconcertó.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó intrigada.

Lo vio reaccionar rápidamente y sacar uno de esos cuchillos raros girando cómo si buscará alguien a quien atacar.

–¡Naruto!

–Senti que nos seguían– Dijo en un tono bajo.

La peliazul volteó para todos lados, pero no había nada. Luego un ladrido y al doblar la calle se vio un pequeño perro blanco corriendo.

–Akamaru– Dijo Bulma desconcertada –Olvido el momento incandose y acariciando al peludo animal.

Pronto vieron tres figuras aparecer por la misma esquina.

–¡Akamaru!– Grito Kiba. –Ya veo la prisa– Susurró en voz baja viendo a Bulma.

–Hola– Saludo efusivo Naruto también olvidando por completo en tenso momento. Naruto se movió un poco para ver detrás de Shino a Hinata. La cual se coloro.

–Hinata estás roja… Otra vez

Bulma sonrió al ver la escena. –¿Cómo están niños?

–Bien…

–Supongo que se preparan para su misión– Dijo con simpleza tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Los tres chicos del equipo se vieron entre ellos –¿Cómo sabes que tenemos una misión?– Preguntó con una voz baja Shino. Algo intimidante también.

–Si– Kiba se acercó más a ella –El Hokage nos dijo que la persona que contrató el servicio de la aldea dijo que se mantuviera en secreto.

La peliazul palideció –Yo… Jaja– rio nerviosa –Perdón no lo sabía, yo, fue error mío. Disculpen. En la mañana yo organice las misiones, no sabía que era confidencial.

Shino también dió un paso más cerca de ella –El Hokage debe saber que su asistente está revelando información secreta.

Bulma se asustó ¡El niño la estaba amenazando! Exacto el niño la estaba amenazando posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Shino aburame

–Escucha Shino tú eres un buen niño que se mantendrá callado, no es mi culpa tener memoria idetica y no entender la vida que ustedes llevan. Sé que cómo buen chico mantendrás la boca cerrada y evitarás que una bella mujer como yo muera de hambre por no tener un empleo… Cierto– Palabras simples bajo un tono aterrado. Si Bulma podía ser escalofriante.

El Aburame solo asintió. Ganándose la sonrisa de Bulma

–Bien Chicos qué les parece si los invito a comer

Hinata se quedó estática "Comer con Naruto-Kun"

Bulma se acercó a ella –¿Irás con nosotros Hinata?

–He...Yo… Yo… Si Gracias– Finalmente logró decir.

–Bien… Vamos

Juntos se fueron caminando tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Ichiraku fue el lugar elegido por Naruto para pesares de Bulma pues asistió con vergüenza al recordar su penoso accidente la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Bulma platicaba muy entretenida con Kiba y Shino, el último solo escuchaba. Mientras Naruto comía sin parar y Hinata en el otro extremo silenciosa trataba de no desmayarse. Pero en ningún momento ella había perdido de vista a la chica de ojos perla. Sakura ya le había contado un poco sobre ella. La eterna enamorada de Naruto. Bulma pensó que sería buena idea ayudarla.

Se levantó pagó la cuenta con una sonrisa.

–Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer y ustedes dos tienen que ayudarme– Señalo a Kiba y a Shino.

Los dos se extrañaron.

–Naruto nos vemos después

Adiós –Bulma-Chan. Gracias por la comida

Hinata se levantó también dispuesta a irse, Bulma se acercó a ella –Hinata tranquila a un no has terminado ni la mitad de tu plató, mira y Naruto tampoco a terminado con… Su tercer tazón, ven– La tomó de los hombros y la sentó al lado de Naruto –Coman tranquilos– Bulma acercó el plato de Hinata y le susurró al oído –Suerte, no tengas pena Naruto es muy tonto para darse cuenta de algo, solo diviértete.

La ninja abrió los ojos mientras se coloraba.

–¿Bulma-San?– Dijo Hinata pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya se había ido.

–Oye Hinata tú sabes que es lo que tenían que hacer Bulma-Chan y los chicos.

–Yo...Yo… No– Ahora solo debía concentrarse en no desmayarse.

.

.

.

Bulma caminaba por las calles junto al resto del equipo 8 mientras atardecía.

–Entonces tu Kiba peleas con akamaru… Y tú Shino ¿Cuál es tu especialidad ninja?

–Trabajo con insectos

Bulma vio cómo pequeños bichos negros subían por su cuello. Sintió repulsión y miedo. Dió un paso más cerca de Kiba.

–Bien chicos me voy…– Se despidió con ademán acariciando su cabeza. Con cariño. Recordó que con Goku siempre había sido a si. Lo veía como a un hermano menor.

Ambos ninjas se sonrojaron.

–¿Crees que Hinata se desmayara?– Preguntó Kiba.

–Seguramente– Dijo Shino.

.

.

.

Bulma ya dando poco más de las 7 de la tarde regresos a la casa de Kakashi. En ningún momento se dió cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

–¿Por qué la seguimos? Te recuerdo que ella no tiene nada que ver con el objetivo– Habló una voz un tanto fría.

El otro hombre permaneció serio sin ninguna expresión –Ella es interesante… Además, no escuchaste es la asistente del Hokage.

Las dos sombras ocultas en la oscuridad rápidamente se fueron cuando la vieron entrar a la casa.

.

.

.

Ya el quinto día de la semana Viernes y Bulma aún seguía rodeada de decenas de papeles y archivo.

Parecía cada día había más.

La peliazul caminaba con un puñado de carpetas y pergaminos, batallando y con destreza logró abrir la puerta del despacho del Hokage, sin ver exactamente por donde iba por tener la vista obstruida entró con tranquilidad y dejó los documentos en el escritorio.

No fue hasta que volteó que se dió cuenta que el despacho no estaba solo.

Si ahí estaba el Hokage y otros ninjas alrededor de una mesa. Todos la veían lo que le dió vergüenza.

–Yo, perdón debí tocar.

–¿Quién es?– Preguntó un ninja alto con la típica ropa de jounin, tenía dos cicatrices en el rostro y una apariencia que ya había visto antes.

–Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto.

–Nara Shikaku

–Una disculpa por la interrupción… ¿Necesita algo más?– Preguntó ella hacia el Hokage.

–No muchacha ya puedes irte.

Bulma dio una pequeña reverencia y camino a la puerta antes de abrir –La respuesta es 53– Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Shikaku Nara abrió los ojos sorprendido. El era el líder del clan Nara además de líder de la división de inteligencia de Konoha y en ese momento junto a el grupo de inteligencia y el Hokage se encontraban resolviendo un código cifrado que habían encontrado hace meses.

–Espera– Gritó –¿Cómo sabes que es 53?

Bulma regresó, con una sonrisa.

–Es fácil– Se acercó a la mesa, donde momentos antes con disimulo había observado el pergamino con símbolos. Señaló la esquina inferior del papel cubierto de números y símbolos. –Son 47 símbolos ordenados por cronología numérica, cada símbolo representa un número par… Se leen por cada tres columnas– Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Todos regresaron su vista al pergamino, ellos solo veían símbolos sin sentido.

–¿Cómo ves eso muchacha?– Preguntó el hokage

–Es fácil. Es un código cifrado, puede parecer complicado, pero todo es cuestión de verlo con una perspectiva diferente… La respuesta es 53 pero no solo eso, ahora que lo veo más de cerca me doy cuenta que son coordenadas para encontrar algo. Bulma se acercó al pizarrón tomó la pluma y apuntó.

"Al norte de la montaña blanca la piedra de rubí 53 que a las 6.35 del ocaso el sol alumbra con el último rayo del arco entre la roca y debajo está" Eso es lo que dice. Es como código binario con símbolos representados en número y estos a su vez representan una letra del abecedario.

El hokage y el Nara se le quedaron viendo.

–Me es intrigante pues nosotros llevamos meses tratando de resolver este mensaje. ¿Cómo tu lo resuelves en segundos?

–Soy una genio– Dijo con orgullo –Papá siempre que estaba aburrida hacía para mi códigos como estos… Yo no fui a una escuela cómo los demás niños. Papá me enseñó todo lo que se… Siempre me ponía pruebas, resolvía al menos uno diario...– Sonrió –Era divertido, cómo la búsqueda de un tesoro al final siempre había un regalo o algo divertido.

El silencio se dio en la habitación.

El Sarutobi fumo de su pipa –Bulma… Este código que acabas de descifrar es algo muy confidencial, no quiero que fuera de estas cuatro paredes alguien además de ti esté enterado. Es una orden.

Ella asintió.

–Puedes retirarte

Bulma salió, realmente no estaba segura si había hecho algo bien o mal.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba entre las calles de la aldea tomando el camino para regresar a los terrenos de su clan cuando escucho alguien detrás.

–Hola Sasuke– Era Bulma que entre las tiendas lo vio.

Él no respondió al saludo simplemente la vio,

–Disculpa  
Sasuke de casualidad no has visto a Sakura

–No

Bulma observa a el chico mientras le  
contestaba en un tono muy frío, ahora entendía porque Sakura decía que él era  
un vengador, por lo poco que sabía su historia era muy triste, y sintiéndose  
mal se propuso hacer algo por él.

–Oh qué mal,  
sabes es que yo quería preguntarle dónde compró sus fresas, ya sabes las que me  
dio el otro día, porque realmente sabían geniales.

El dio  
media vuelta y se fue –En cualquier frutería– dijo

Bulma contrajo  
su mirada, el chico era muy grosero para dejarla hablando sola. Lo siguió

–Oye… Sabes  
también estoy buscando otra cosa… Tú podrías decirme dónde puedo conseguirlo, porque  
ya di muchas vueltas por varias tiendas y la verdad ni siquiera estoy segura de  
cómo se llama lo que estoy buscando.

Sasuke no  
era alguien paciente y no era que la chica de pelo azul le cayera mal, pero  
simplemente no tenía el humor de soportarla, a ella ni a nadie. Le gustaba su  
soledad, o tal vez simplemente había aprendido a convivir con ella.

–¿Qué estás buscando?– Respondió, pues ella no dejaba de ser mayor que el.

–Ya ves que Kakashi siempre se la pasa leyendo su libro.

Por una razón que no entendió Sasuke sintió que la conversación a partir de ese punto ya no iba a ser de su agrado.

Bulma continuo –Quiero comprarlo y realmente ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. Ya fui a las librerías, pero no lo encuentro y cuando le dije al chico del mostrador que buscaba el libro de pasta naranja se me quedó viendo como si estuviera loca. ¿Tú  
sabes cuál es el nombre del libro y dónde puedo conseguirlo? Es que me intriga mucho.

… El suspiro, el poco respeto que le tenía a la mujer por su inteligencia se perdió, luego analizando la situación se dio cuenta que tal vez ella realmente era sincera y no tenía ninguna idea de lo que era ese libro y aunque él tampoco estaba seguro, tenía una vaga idea.

–No creo que ese libro te guste

–¿Qué?... Pues tal vez tengas razón, pero me intriga, de verdad quiero saber de qué habla el libro. Kakashi se pasa todo el día con el.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y volvió a retomar su camino.

–Se llama icha icha y no lo ves en las tiendas porque no es un libro que se exhiba, lo dejo a tu consideración el porqué.

Bulma inclinó ligeramente su cabeza pensando lo que el niño había dicho. Si el libro no se exhibía pudo pensar varias cosas; que estuviera agotado, que estuviera prohibido o que simplemente nadie lo vendiera.

Una vez más lo alcanzó –Sabes estaba a punto de ir a comer. ¿Gustas ir conmigo? Podemos ir  
por dulces y tal vez podemos invitar a Sakura y luego a Naruto ¡No te agrada la idea!– Habló con una sonrisa.

Sasuke una vez más se detuvo y la miró –No me  
interesa tu invitación, no tengo hambre, no me gustan las cosas dulces y no quiero ver ni a Sakura ni a Naruto y tampoco quiero convivir contigo...podrías dejarme solo.

Las palabras fueron sinceras, y directas. Bulma sintió un fuerte golpe, pero no era un golpe que le doliera a ella sino más bien sintió pena por el pequeño. Pudo notar que realmente como Kakashi le había dicho, estaba cegado por la venganza y eso le dio mucha tristeza.

–Eres muy sincero– Ya su voz no sonaba tan energética y la sonrisa se había perdido en ella –No te conozco tanto para opinar algo sobre ti. Pero me preguntó ¿Porqué no quieres ver a Naruto y a Sakura? Son tus amigos

–Yo no tengo amigos

–Entonces Sakura y Naruto ¿Que son para ti?

El se preguntó porqué estaba ahí parado, porque  
estaba contestando las preguntas tontas de la mujer. Pensó en irse y sin embargo sus pies no le respondieron, tampoco entendió la razón.

–Naruto es un tonto que para mi mala suerte está mi equipo y Sakura… Es una molestia.

Bulma seguía seria –Sakura te quiere mucho al  
igual que Naruto y deberías estar agradecido de que tengas a dos personas como ellas que se preocupen tanto por ti

–hmp no me interesa yo no necesito a nadie

–Tal vez tengas razón, y lo que te voy a decir seguramente te hará enojar, pero de todos modos te lo diré. Soy una persona muy pragmática y científica, conozco los sentimientos, son parte de mí. Y como un ser humano racional parte de mi vida con la  
curiosidad que me caracteriza me ha llevado a preguntarme algunas cosas que podrían llegar a la filosofía. Como cualquier científico empiezo con las preguntas, luego a una hipótesis después a una conclusión y siempre los sentimientos quedan en una resolución inconclusa.

Sasuke pocas veces había escuchado a alguien hablar con un lenguaje tan técnico y se preguntó cómo una muchacha tan simple, que aunque sabía  
era inteligente, podía cambiar tanto al expresarse.

–Como te digo lo que sé de psicología es que tú eres… más bien siento que tú estás enfocando en cosas muy particulares Y eso te está llevando por un camino que no te deja ver lo que tienes enfrente, estas ciego y estás ignorando lo bueno que tienes. sé que mis palabras no te interesan Y probablemente ahora estás enojado. Sé que mi opinión no te importa, pero espero lo pienses, no es bueno estar solo

–No hables de algo que no conoces

–Sasuke– Bulma se acercó más a él –Piensa lo que te dije… Tienes un tesoro frente a tus ojos, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se preocupan por ti...– La sonrisa regresó a la peliazul. –Dices que no te gustan los dulces… Eres un chico extraño– llevó su mano a la cabeza de Sasuke y revolvió su cabello. –Tomare eso en cuenta la próxima vez. Adiós.

Sasuke se quedo estático. Luego se enojó, nadie tenía derecho a decirle qué hacer.

.

.

.

Aunque la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke no fue muy buena y ni siquiera tenía una palabra para describirla e incluso se sentía un poco triste por los resultados, era un primer paso para iniciar una amistad, y ayudar al ninja.

Pero por el lado bueno tenía el nombre del famoso libro de Kakashi y no lo pensó dos veces cuando dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a la librería.

.

.

.

Al entrar se encontró con el mismo muchacho  
que le había dicho que no sabía a qué libro se refería, camino segura a el mostrador y con una gran sonrisa hablo.

–¡Hola! Me recuerdas

El chico asintió. Bulma sinceramente era muy bonita y con ese color de cabello tan particular era difícil de olvidar.

–¡Ya sé el nombre del libro! Icha Icha, quiero por favor el tomo 1

El muchacho se sonrojo ligeramente aceptando  
las órdenes del cliente y de detrás del mostrador sacó un libro, lo metió en una bolsa y cobro

.

.

.

La misión de Kakashi había sido simple, un poco  
larga pero nada que no hubiera hecho antes. El viaje le había servido para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido las últimas horas semanas.

La llegada de Bulma y el hecho de que estuviera viviendo con él de cierta manera lo desconcertaba. muchas veces.

Ser indiferente a las situaciones que suceden a su alrededor desde niño dejaron de importarle. La pérdida de los dos integrantes de su equipo realmente lo habían marcado.

Sentía que no vivía con paz y aunque desde que  
había tenido para la enseñanza al equipo 7 había empezado sentirse un poco mejor y aunque no lo aceptará también con la llegada de Bulma ese sentimiento había renacido.

Tal vez era una tontería, tal vez era que sólo le gustaba mucho el azul, que sus ojos eran hermosos, que ella lo hacía reír o tal vez le gustaba hacerla enojar. Había muchos razones que simplemente lo confundían más ¿Porque Bulma no salía de su mente?

.

.

.

Llegó tarde a la aldea alrededor de las 9 de  
la noche, saludó a los guardias de la puerta y entró calmadamente. Redactar los informes siempre había sido lo peor de las misión, un poco cansado y sin nada de ganas de escribirlo se fue directamente a su casa.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta calmadamente, entró, dejó sus cosas y cerro. Camino a la cocina para calmar su  
sed.

Podría ser un ninja muy experimentado y tener buenos reflejos, pero realmente no esperas que al cruzar la puerta para dirigirte a tomar un vaso de  
agua en tu casa esté una chica de cabello azul aparentemente enojada recibiendote con un un libro lanzado directamente.

–Kakashi Hatake– dijo completamente enojado

"¿Y ahora qué hice?" Se preguntó él, fue que  
se dio cuenta con que había sido golpeado al mirar el piso vio que había una copia del primer volumen de su libro favorito en el suelo.

–Eres un pervertido Kakashi, hiciste qué pasará la peor vergüenza de mi vida.

–No se de que hablas

–¡Estuve toda la semana como tonta dando vueltas por toda la aldea buscando el dichoso libro que en tus palabras dijiste que era una obra de arte! ¡Me hiciste pasar la peor vergüenza de mi vida! Le pregunté a tus alumnos donde conseguirlo y ahora entiendo por qué nadie me decía.

Kakashi sonrió nervioso tras la máscara

–Eres terrible, y pervertido– Dijo en un tono más bajo

El peliplata tranquilamente se agachó, tomó la copia del libro y lo abrió en una página al azar.

–Entonces ella vislumbrada por los oscuros ojos del hombre que ahora podía jurar ante cualquiera que amaba se dejó llevar, su mano recorrien…

Bulma se enojó más. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! esto le dolió.

–¡Eres un idiota!– Sin más que decir se fue de ahí y se encerró en su habitación.

Kakashi que pocas veces había tratado con mujeres y ahora que una vivía con él, se sintió un tonto al darse cuenta que realmente había sido un poco grosero, pero bueno tampoco espero que la chica fuera preguntando a todos sobre el libro que él no se sentía mal por leer. Lo que realmente consideraba una obra de arte, pero tal vez sí se había pasado un poco con Bulma.

.

.

.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

–Bulma

–Vete– escucho la voz dentro.

–Quiero hablar contigo por favor

–Vete Kakashi

El suspiro, no le costó abrir la puerta, para encontrar a Bulma sentada en la cama, claramente enojada.

–No quiero hablar contigo

Poco le importó al peliplata que se sentó a un lado de ella. Movió su cabeza sin interés.

–Bien… Bien, me disculpo, creo que hice mal…

–Crees que una simple disculpa bastará

–No… Tal vez, no… Pero vives gratis en mi casa eso ya es algo.

Bulma entrecerró su mirada cruzada de brazos se levantó posicionándose frente a él.

–Dushe, Kakashi Hatake, dushe.

–Y qué te pareció el libro ¿Qué piensas de que Hamuru se quedará con la chica de pelo oscuro y no con Hitomi?

La peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendida –¡Qué! ¡Hamuru no puede hacer eso! además al final el no acepta solo a una si no a las dos porque realmente las ama.

Kakashi la vio directamente sonriendo con burla debajo de la máscara.

–Entonces lo leíste completo

Bulma enojada lo empujó de los hombros y el sin poner nada de fuerza para detenerla se dejó empujar logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de él.

–Te gusto el libro Bulma– Le susurró en el oído.

Causando en ella demasiadas sensaciones. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. ¡Por qué no se levantaba! ¡Por qué Kakashi era tan sexy! ¡Por qué estaba pensando eso!

Sin ser consciente se acercó un poco más, luego sintió algo húmedo en su mano derecha y al llevar su vista pudo observar una mancha roja en la tela de la prenda que portaba el ninja.

Olvidó completamente la situación levantándose –Kakashi estás herido

El miro su brazo –No es grave, solo se abrio la herida que me hice hace días.

Bulma negó –¡Hace días! Kakashi levántate tenemos que curarte, puede estar infectada.

El ninja suspiro, siguiéndola.

–Bulma a un no me dices si te gusto el libro– Le dijo una vez más mientras ella trataba de limpiar la herida.

En ese momento la peliazul considero seriamente en dejar que Kakashi muriera por una infección.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están, espero que bien. Aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi amiga MaryGonzalez11 Que amablemente me ayudo a escribir este capítulo. Ella también escribe aquí en Fanfiction sus historias son muy buenas se las recomiendo.

* * *

Kakashi entrenaba junto a su equipo. La peliazul tenía dos meses en su vida y simplemente ella había pasado a tomar un lugar importante para el. Pero no sabía muy bien cómo describirlo.

Ese día empezó temprano para Bulma. Se levantó con una idea en mente que había aplazado, pero hoy siendo su día libre aprovecharía para hacerlo.

.

.

.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se encontraba el equipo, aburrido pues tenían semanas sin una buena misión.

Kakashi tranquilamente leía como siempre su libro mientras Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban su control de Chakra. Sakura solo observaba sentada, ella ya tenía un muy buen control de su elemento.

–¡Sensei!– Gritó Naruto –Esto es horrible

Kakashi dio vuelta a la página sin prestar mucha atención –Un buen ninja aprende a controlar su…– No terminó su frase cuando sintió alguien acercarse, suspiro –Nos vemos después chicos– Y sin más que decir se fue en un puff.

Los tres genin se quedaron extrañados por la acción.

Sakura se levantó.

–¿Abra pasado algo?

–Hmp, no creo– Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto estaba por hablar cuando vieron cierta peliazul que se acercaba entretenida con algo entre sus manos, tanto que no miraba por donde iba.

–Bulma– Saludo Sakura y Naruto.

Mientras Sasuke ya buscaba sus cosas para irse.

.

.

.

Bulma dejó el reloj inteligente en su bolsillo y regresó el saludo.

–Hola chicos de casualidad han visto a Kakashi

–Acaba de irse– Dijo Sakura.

Bulma entrecerró la mirada –Ese idiota cree que no me doy cuenta que me está ignorando.

Los tres la vieron extrañada, luego Naruto se rió fuertemente.

–Jaja Bulma-Chan Tu siempre insultas a Kakashi sensei.

Ella negó. –Es que es un tonto, rompe promesas.

–¿Qué te prometió?– Preguntó Sakura.

–Quiero aprender como ustedes, ya saben eso de el Chakra y pelea… ya saben esas cosas.

Sasuke negó, tomó una pequeña mochila y sin decir nada, camino. Pero Bulma lo detuvo.

–He Sasuke

El la vio sin contestar.

–Toma– De la mochila que cargaba sacó una bolsa azul, dándosela con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se miraba inexpresivo ante la acción –No gracias.

–Ni siquiera sabes que es

–No me interesa– Dió la vuelta, pero Bulma lo tomó de el hombro. Se acercó a él.

–Escucha niñito estuve toda la mañana haciendo estas galletas raras sin azúcar solo tomate y harina como Sakura me dijo que te gustaban, odio cocinar, pero lo hice, ¡Así que las tomarás! ¡Y las comerás con gusto!

Sakura y Naruto miraban todo mudos.

–Suéltame si no quieres que te suceda algo– Sasuke no se inmuto.

Bulma se alejó con una sonrisa. –No tiraras mi esfuerzo a la basura.

Sakura gritó cuando vio los ojos de Sasuke teñirse de rojo. Tal vez algo excesivo, pero Bulma era una persona muy en palabras de Sasuke entrometida.

En primera instancia Bulma dio un paso atrás sorprendida pero no por saber sobre el peligro del Sharingan, pues, aunque Kakashi ya le había explicado algo, realmente no lo sabía bien. Podía ser raro, pero con todo lo que estaba viviendo pues era cotidiano.

Entrecerró una vez más su mirada y puso sus manos en las caderas.

Naruto se acercó –No hagas una tontería Teme

–¿Sasuke-Kun?

Si las miradas matarán Bulma ya habría muerto, pero también Sasuke.

–Escucha– Dijo Bulma –Mas vale que disfrutes de tus galletas y pongas atención en las palabras que antes te dije… Porqué si no lo haces– Sonrió infantilmente –Yo cómo la asistente del Hokage-Sama y encargada de organizar las misiones me encargaré por el resto de mi estancia en este lugar que solo se encarguen de atrapar gatos.

–¡No!– Grito Naruto cayendo de rodillas.

Sasuke de la impresión perdió el Sharingan.

Sakura parpadeo sin creerlo.

La sonrisa seguía en Bulma. Que luego borró por una expresión sincera. –Solo quiero ser tu amiga, pero contigo no se puede de la manera sencilla.

Sasuke podía matar a la mujer con facilidad, pero se metería en muchos problemas, y no quería por todo un año hacer estúpidas misiones. La miró con odio y sin decir nada tiró la mochila en señal de que ya no se iría.

Naruto se acercó a Bulma y la tomo de las muñecas desesperado –No seas cruel Bulma-Chan Yo seré el próximo Hokage, no puedo hacer misiones tontas toda mi vida.

Bulma no pudo evitar reírse, aprovechando que el rubio la había soltado revolvió su pelo en señal de cariño.

–Tranquilo Naruto, ahora que Sasuke está más dispuesto a entablar una amistad conmigo, aunque no quiera y no lo diga yo cómo la persona tan increíble y hermosa que soy les conseguiré buenas misiones.

–Y humilde– Susurró el Uchiha, ganándose la sonrisa de Sakura que lo había escuchado.

–¡Eres genial Bulma-Chan!

.

.

.

Después de un rato de una amena plática en donde Bulma contó algunas de sus aventuras buscando las esferas del dragón y ya por las 11 de la mañana y sin cumplir el objetivo del día supo que era momento de irse.

–Chicos cómo Kakashi no está necesito que ustedes me ayuden. Como les dije quiero entrenar, sé que probablemente no esté cerca de ustedes ni mucho menos, pero… Solo quiero aprender a defenderme.

–¿Alguna vez has practicado algún entrenamiento físico?– Preguntó Sakura.

–Pues ¿Ir al gimnasio cuenta?

Los tres negaron.

–Entonces no– Dijo con fastidio la peliazul.

Sasuke se levantó –Entonces no le quites el tiempo a Kakashi, si no sabes movimientos básicos de pelea jamás podrás hacer algo.

–Tienes razón...– Bulma medito. –Creo que tendré que pensarlo, en fin nos vemos después chicos.

.

.

.

Kakashi se encontraba vagando entre las calles de Konoha, no es que no quisiera ver a Bulma. Más últimamente las cosas entre ambos no habían sido comunes. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, le encantaba verla sonreír, podía platicar horas con ella y jamás se cansaría. Sin darse cuenta ella estaba causando que su dolido corazón tomara algo de alegría y eso le daba miedo, pues era consciente de que Bulma no era de su mundo y cómo ella había dicho en menos de un año partiría.

Rogaba una misión para salir de la aldea.

.

.

.

La peliazul igual vagaba entre las calles sin nada que hacer. Kakashi la ignoraba y con sólo la amistad de tres preadolescentes y uno de ellos por amenaza y con un constante peligro de muerte no era buena idea para convivir.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vio a Iruka el maestro caminando cargando varios rollos.

Ella corrió a hacía el.

–Hola Iruka– Saludo alegre.

El sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse desde que había conocido a la chica le había parecido muy hermosa –Buenos tardes Bulma

–Oye verás estoy buscando a Kakashi ¿Lo has visto?

–No

–Mmm lastima… Bueno fue un gusto verte, deberíamos salir a divertirnos.

Iruka estaba por desmayarse, cuidaba no tirar los pergaminos que llevaba. El jamás había sido bueno tratando con las mujeres y ahí tenía a una hermosa chica casi proponiéndole una cita.

Aunque realmente Bulma solo trataba de ser amable.

Debía ser el ninja fuerte que se supone que era. Tomó valor ante la ya extrañada expresión de Bulma.

–Iruka ¿Estás bien?

–He yo...tu...– Respiro profundo –¡Me gustaría invitarte a comer!– Lo dijo muy rápido y casi gritando.

La peliazul parpadeo, para luego sonreír –Claro, será un gusto para mí… Hoy es mi día libre, pasa por mí en la noche… Ahora me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos al rato.

Iruka estaba estático no contesto nada, solo la vio irse. ¡Ella había aceptado! O si. Luego al volver a la realidad corrió detrás de ella.

–Bulma no sé dónde vives.

–A es verdad, que tonta soy. Vivo en casa de Kakashi ¿Sabés dónde es?

Iruka sintió la sangre helarse –¿Tú vives con Kakashi?

–Si– Contestó cómo si nada

–Yo, perdón no quiero ocasionarte un problema con Kakashi

Bulma rió ligeramente –No Kakashi es solo mi compañero, me brinda su casa por órdenes del Hokage-Sama. Además, el...– Bulma se sintió extraña hablando así de Kakashi –Bueno el está más pendiente de su libro, y no cumple promesas– Dijo lo último enojada. –Nos vemos en la noche

.

.

.

El resto del día Bulma se dedicó pasear por la aldea y enojada dejo de buscar a Kakashi. Desde hace días lo había notado. El simplemente se alejaba y estaba segura que lo hacía por molestarla. El era tan… Bueno no tenía palabras indicadas para describirlo, había dejado de ser atento y ahora simplemente parecía se retiraba de ella. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo?

.

.

.

Regreso a la casa y ya siendo algo tarde decidió arreglarse para su cita con Iruka.

No quería verse muy arreglada, ni siquiera sabía a donde irían. Un simple conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris con encaje botas y una chaqueta, realmente muy sencillo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. No podía ser otro que Kakashi, bajo al primer piso encontrando lo en la cocina.

–Quiero hablar contigo

Kakashi servía un vaso de agua –¿Qué sucede?

–Si te hice algo dímelo. Si te moleste que esté aquí se claro por favor. Si no quieres enseñarme a ser ninja no tienes que hacerlo, odio que me ignoren y se que me estás evitando.

Kakashi pensó muchas cosas mientras ella hablaba. Si ignoraba a Bulma era porqué sabía estaba desarrollando sentimientos peligrosos más con ella. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero no así. La vio triste y esto lo hizo sentirse mal.

Suspiro –No es eso Bulma, e estado muy ocupado con una misión.

–¡No mientas!... Dime que pasa

–No pasa nada.

–¡Mentiroso! Odio la gente que miente y olvida cumplir promesas.

–Cálmate

Bulma le lanzó una dura mirada, pero bueno, algo que no entendía cuando lo veía era porqué le importaba tanto su opinión.

Kakashi estaba por hablar cuando la puerta sonó.

Bulma no se miraba dispuesta a abrir, así que lo hizo Kakashi.

Que sorprendido abrió encontrándose con –¿Iruka?

–Hola Kakashi ¿Qué tal?

El se extrañó, estaba por hablar cuando Bulma salió. –¡Hola Iruka!– Tomó su bolsa del mueble de la entrada y paso a un lado de Kakashi.

–Nuestra conversación a un no termina

–¿A dónde van?– Preguntó Kakashi

–A comer– Dijo Bulma

Iruka se despidió y ambos se fueron. Cuando Kakashi cerró la puerta se sintió enojado.

.

.

.

Iruka estaba algo nervioso, pero ya en la comida y con la plática de Bulma se sintió más en confianza. La chica era muy interesante, lo hacía reír y pocas veces podía encontrar alguien con quien discutir temas de interés.

–Entonces desde cuando eres maestro. Te ves muy joven

–Pues si no tengo muchos años dando clases, pero es algo que me gusta mucho. Dar las bases de los futuros ninjas me hace feliz.

Entonces la mente de Bulma hizo click. Si ella quería prender sobre el Chakra tenía a la persona perfecta para eso frente a el, sonrió entusiasmada.

–Yo quiero aprender a utilizar Chakra, quiero defenderme ¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

–¿Que?

–Se lo pedí a Kakashi, pero parece que él está muy ocupado, yo estoy entusiasmada por ello y si tu eres un maestro eres perfecto para ello. Mira en el lugar donde yo vivo es normal que me encuentre en problemas, ya no quiero ser a la que defienden y cuidan, solo quiero aprender a defenderme. Ustedes hacen cosas increíbles.

Iruka sonrió –Yo enseño niños

–Lose, pero dime los pasos para aprender ¿Qué es lo primero que les enseñan a los niños?

–Pues lo básico materias que todos deben de saber,

–Ok eso lo tengo dominado ¿Luego?

–Historia Ninja, práctica física

–¿Historia Ninja y práctica física?

–Si debes tener condición

Bulma sonrió –Ejercicio ¿Tú puedes ayudarme con eso?

–Bueno no me malinterpretes, pero yo estoy con los niños todos los días, además tu puedes practicar sola.

Ella negó –Bulma Briefs no se conforma con poco ¿Dime quien es el mejor en la aldea para entrenamiento físico?

Iruka respondió sin pensarlo realmente –Maito Gay pero el… no contesto pues vio a dos Ninjas AMBU acercarse. Se levantó.

–¿Sucede algo?

Uno de los AMBU contesto –Bulma Briefs el Hokage-Sama solicita su presencia.

–¿Qué?, Pero hoy es mi día libre y mira la hora es muy tarde.

–Las órdenes del Hokage no son apelables.

Iruka ya conviviendo algo con Bulma predijo cómo reaccionaría, la tomó de la mano, ejerciendo una ligera presión.

–Yo me encargaré de acompañarla.

Los AMBUS asintieron y desaparecieron.

–El Hokage es muy atrevido llamarme a esta hora

–Debe ser importante. Ven hay que darnos prisa.

.

.

.

Sarutobi esperaba paciente. La llegada de su asistente junto a un grupo de Ninjas.

Un toque en la puerta y ella estaba ahí junto a Iruka que amablemente se despidió.

–Porque me llama si es tan tarde– Bulma sin saberlo era muy atrevida al hablarle al Hokage de esa manera, este no se inmuto.

Fue que Bulma se dio cuenta que había más Ninjas en el lugar.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó una vez más.

Nara Shikaku se acercó a ella. –Recuerdas el pergamino con el código de hace días

–Si.

–Tenemos otro y queremos que lo resuelvas.

Ella interesada por esto alzó una ceja –Bien déjame ver.

Junto a él se acercó a la mesa, le llamó la atención ver a un chico Genin que ya antes había visto.

–Oye tú eres amigo de Naruto

El aludido que recordó a la mujer asintió. Podía el asunto ser muy importante e incluso secreto, pero entre los Nara la inteligencia era natural, necesitaban más mentes para resolver dicho problema.

Bulma se acercó a la mesa. Cruzó sus brazos y por lo menos 5 minutos guardó silencio.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió otra vez. Un hombre alto de complexión gruesa y cabello blanco largo entró.

–O la reunió ya empezó– Dijo apenado. Pero rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la única mujer de la sala. Jiraiya uno de los tres legendarios Sannin era un hombre de un gusto natural por las mujeres, algo que para nada le gustaba ocultar.

Se acercó a Bulma.

–Los dioses trajeron a una chica tan bella ante mis ojos ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

–¿He? Bulma mucho gusto

–Mi nombre es Jiraiya. Si el mismo Sannin legendario.

–Jiraya deja a mi asistente trabajar– dijo el Sarutobi.

–Ya lo resolví– Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todos se quedaron absortos.

–Imposible– Dijo Shikamaru.

–Dinos– Habló Inoichi Yamanaka que también estaba presente.

–Miren por lo que deduzco del mensaje anterior ustedes están buscando algo… Y estas son pistas, el primer mensaje que descifre el que decía "Al norte de la montaña blanca la piedra de rubí 53 que a las 6.35 del ocaso el sol alumbra con el último rayo del arco entre la roca y debajo está" Es el último y este que me dan es el primero. Pero sé que hay 3 más, este mensaje dice "En el bosque negro a las orillas del lago un árbol de roble teñido de sangre en sus raíces guarda el secreto…"

.

.

.

Todos guardaron silencio. Solo hasta que Jiraya se rio.

–De donde saliste preciosa, llevan meses tratando de descifrar esos pergaminos y tú lo haces en minutos.

Bulma sonrió apenada, el hombre era demasiado expresivo.

–Es todo puedes irte– Dijo Sarutobi a su asistente –Recuerda no mencionar nada de esto… Bulma asintió.

Estaba por irse pero Jiraya se acercó –No puedo dejar que una bella chica cómo tú salga sola tan tarde. Permíteme acompañarte a tu casa.

–Tú tienes asuntos aquí Jiraya– Dijo el Hokage.

–Acompáñala Sikamaru– Ordenó Shikaku.

–Que problemático– susurró.

.

.

.

Saliendo de la torre Bulma miro al niño.

El habló –¿Dónde vive?

–En el lado norte, la casa de Kakashi.

El Nara arqueo una ceja extrañado, pero disimulo muy bien su sorpresa –Bien vamos.

Ya tardé las calles solas daban un ambiente tranquilo, más Bulma no era alguien que disfrutará el silencio.

–Oye y dime eres buen amigo de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

Shikamaru caminaba con pereza –Las amistades son problemáticas, pero podría decirse. Excepto el Uchiha.

–No me sorprende– dijo Bulma.

Shikamaru sin decir nada tenía curiosidad por la mujer, ella había resultó el acertijo que tenían meses tratando de hallarle sentido en solo minutos.

–¿Que es usted?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Resolver el pergamino tan rápido no es normal.

–Soy muy inteligente. Soy científica e entrenado mi cerebro por años, nada es complicado, pero hay que verlo con la mente abierta.

Shikamaru solo asintió –Sabe jugar Shogi

La peliazul se extrañó jamás había escuchado ese término. –No sé qué es eso.

–Es un juego de estrategia, busco un verdadero rival

Bulma ladeó la cabeza, mañana a las 6 ven a la casa de Kakashi, enséñame el juego y entonces veremos si puedo ser tu rival.

El solo asintió.

–Gracias por acompañarme– Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. Shikamaru espero que ella entrara y se fue.

.

.

.

Bulma se quitó las botas y camino tratando de no hacer ruido a la cocina, al prender la luz pego un fuerte grito.

–Ahhh ¡Qué diablos Kakashi! ¡Por qué te ocultas en las sombras! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto!

Kakashi quito el libro de su rostro.

–Estabas leyendo en la oscuridad– Dijo Bulma saliendo del susto.

–Si. El Sharingan me lo permite.

Bulma respiro tratando de calmarse, se sentó en la mesa.

–E estado investigando, sé que el Sharingan es por genética, tu solo lo tienes en un ojo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

El ninja copia no esperaba esa pregunta, la historia de su pasado no era algo que le gustará platicar.

–Fue un regalo de un buen amigo, me lo dejo para proteger a mis seres queridos.

–Ya veo… ¿Me estabas esperando?

El no contestó.

–Perdona por gritarte hace rato, es que no entiendo por qué me ignoras.

–Ya te lo dije, solo e estado ocupado. ¿Estás molesta?

–Si, debes remediar esto Kakashi Hatake.

Se levantó y sin decir nada, apagó el interruptor de la luz y subió a su habitación.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente. Kakashi se sentía mal con respecto a Bulma, sabía que debía enmendar los problemas con ella, realmente había sido algo grosero con respecto a lo sucedido.

Pero ¿Cómo disculparse? Dejó sus pensamientos para saludar a sus alumnos que lo miraban con una cara de terror.

–¿Qué pasa?

Naruto dio un pequeño grito –Usted llegando a tiempo solo debe ser por algo muy malo.

Sakura dio un paso más cerca de Sasuke.

–Esto es raro– Susurró.

Kakashi movió sus manos al frente –Solo exageran

–Solo dígalo, debe pasar algo para que usted no se pierda en el camino de la vida– Dijo el pelinegro del equipo 7.

Tal vez toda la situación con Bulma ya lo estaba afectando de sobremanera. –¿Como me disculpó con una mujer? – Lo soltó sin pensarlo, realmente así lo hizo.

El equipo 7 se vio entre ellos. ¿Realmente habían escuchado bien?

Sakura cómo la mujer del grupo y entendiendo un poco más la situación se acercó a su sensei.

–Es por Bulma verdad, ella dijo que usted se estaba escondiendo, me imagino que ya se dio cuenta.

Kakashi asintió.

Naruto y Sasuke se sentían algo incómodos, a uno no le importaba y el otro no entendía.

–Sensei cómprele flores.

–Si sensei– Dijo Naruto después de pensar las cosas –Si Bulma-Chan se molesta con usted nos dará misiones malas– Dijo lo último con terror.

–Que tonterías– opinó Sasuke

Kakashi suspiro –Vamos tenemos una misión fuera de aldea.

.

.

.

Bulma se apuró a lo largo del día para terminar temprano. Se despidió de los demás en la torre del Hokage y se fue en busca de Maito Guy.

No le costó trabajo que le dijeran de el, más cuando se acercó a los campos de entrenamiento se vio desde lejos dos manchas verdes pelear entre ellos.

 _"Ya recuerdo porque el nombre se me hacía familiar"_ Recordó a los ninjas con el poder de la juventud.

Dudó en acercarse, pero lo hizo.

–Buenas tardes– Saludo logrando detener la pelea de ambos ninjas.

Guy dándose cuenta de quién era sonrió –Bulma es un gusto volver a verte ¿Que te trae por aquí?

–¿Podemos hablar?

–Claro.

–Chicos tomaremos un descanso– Grito y de lo alto de un árbol los dos integrantes más del equipo saltaron.

–Buenas tardes– Saludo Tenten. Mientras Neji guardó silencio.

.

.

.

Bulma y Guy se alejaron un poco.

–Una disculpa por interrumpir su entrenamiento, tengo algo que pedirle.

El Ninja mantenía una sonrisa –No seas tan formal dime que necesita una mujer tan llena de juventud

–Me dijeron que eres el mejor Ninja en entrenamiento físico

–No me gusta alardear sobre eso, pero es verdad

Bulma parpadeó confundida –Yo quiero aprender a pelear, bueno más bien defenderme

El silencio se dio entre ambos adultos. Bulma se sintió mal, incluso un poco tonta, solo ella era tan atrevida para pedir que un Ninja elite perdiera su tiempo en enseñarle, estaba por disculparse e irse cuando un gritó e incluso lágrimas salieron de los ojos del ninja. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas con una sobre carga de emoción.

–¡La llama de la juventud está en ti!

Ok ahora Bulma estaba asustada. Ya pensaba cómo huir de la embarazosa situación

–Chicos– grito Guy sus alumnos los cuales se acercaron

–Bulma a partir de hoy por las tardes nos acompañará unas horas en el entrenamiento

Los tres se sorprendieron.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Neji

–Yo lo sé– Dijo Lee entendiendo esas expresiones de su maestro –Ella tiene la llama de la juventud

Bulma cada vez estaba más nerviosa –Yo solo quiero aprender a defenderme, no soy como ustedes, ni siquiera tengo Chakra

–Todos tiene Chakra solo algunos no pueden moldearlo– Neji activo su Byakugan y efectivamente ella tenía Chakra un Chakra de nivel normal para una persona común,

Bulma ahogó un gritó, por la acción de el chico.

–Por fin otra chica aquí. Es bienvenida Bulma-san– Dijo Tenten

 _"En qué problema me he metido"_ Pensó la peliazul.

–¡Qué emoción!– Dijo Lee.

–Bien Bulma– Dijo Guy –Midamos tu rendimiento.

–¿Mi rendimiento?

–Si… Dime que tanto entrenamiento tienes en cuestiones de pelea.

–Yo solo he visto enfrentamientos de cerca, y mis horas en el gimnasio a la semana es todo.

–Bien, y dime ¿Alguna vez has lanzado un shuriken o arma?

–Se disparar armas– Dijo sin mencionar que no sabía que era un shuriken

–Bien– Dijo Guy sin saber de qué armas hablaba Bulma –Nos podrías mostrar.

Ella asintió. –Pero creo que no la traigo.

Tenten amablemente tomó uno de su bolsa de armas y se o dio

Bulma la miro extrañada –Creo que me exprese mal, cuando digo que yo sé disparar armas, me refiero a las que yo he creado.

Busco entre su mochila rogando haber traído su estuche por suerte sí.

Sacó una de las cápsulas que activo y después de un poco de humo dejó ver una maleta de dónde Bulma sacó un arma. Con tantas aventuras y los enemigos que se había ganado por buscar las esferas había tenido que poner empeño en la creación de herramientas para defenderse, no siempre podía depender de Goku, Krillin o Yamcha.

.

.

.

Ahora los sorprendidos era el equipo y su sensei pues nunca antes habían visto algo igual.

–Esta es– Dijo Bulma, luego miro las caras de sorpresa en todos –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Como hiciste eso?– Preguntó serio Neji.

Entonces Bulma cayó en cuenta que había utilizado una cápsula, mentalmente se insultó.

–Yo… no se sorprendan– Bulma se puso nerviosa, el Hokage le había dicho que nadie debía enterarse que era de otro mundo. –Soy científica yo las invente pueden guardar cualquier cosa.

–¡Increible!– Dijo Lee –Usted es increíble.

Maito no era tonto supo reconocer que había algo extraño detrás de todo, pero no dijo nada. Después averiguaría más.

–¿Esa arma también la inventaste?

Bulma asintió

–Muéstranos qué puede hacer.

La peliazul miro el alrededor notando que estaba despejado apuntó a él árbol más cercano que se partió en dos por un fuerte rayo de energía de el arma de Bulma.

Ok ahora el equipo estaba más sorprendido. Jamás habían visto algo así.

Guy ahora estaba mucho más extrañado, empezaba a desconfiar de la peliazul. Se acercó con una sonrisa para fingir.

–Con armas así no ocupas aprender a defenderte.

–No siempre puedes tener un arma– Dijo ella.

Mientras hablaban Tenten se acercó a Neji y Lee.

–Esto ya no es normal– Dijo y sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Bulma quedó en volver el día siguiente por la tarde y se fue.

.

.

.

La peliazul llegó a su casa mejor dicho la casa de Kakashi y se dispuso a preparar la comida, puntualmente Shikamaru al dar las 6 llegó.

Amablemente Bulma lo recibió y paso.

No tardaron mucho mientas el Nara le explicaba las reglas del juego.

Ella se emocionó, era parecido al ajedrez.

Con la buena mente de Bulma bastaron unas explicaciones las reglas y el juego inició.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido y dudo que la mujer realmente no supiera cómo jugar. Le estaba dando una batalla digna de verse por miles.

Ella realmente era una estratega en el juego.

Bulma suspiro ya cansada, piezas se movían y movían. Parecía ninguno se rendiría.

Dando más de las 9 de la noche ya ambos cansados decidieron parar el juego que hasta el momento nadie había ganado, pero Bulma llevaba la ventaja.

.

.

.

–El tiempo se nos fue volando– Dijo Bulma –¿Quieres tomar un Té?

–No gracias debo irme, mañana mi equipo y yo tenemos una misión– Él se levantó y vio a Bulma con la intención de guardar el juego.

–Es suyo, es un regalo de mi clan.

Bulma sonrió –Gracias, entonces así se quedará, ninguno moverá una sola pieza hasta volver a retomar el juego.

Shikamaru asintió.

La peliazul amablemente lo acompañó a la puerta y antes de abrir la puerta fue tocada con desesperación.

Shikamaru prediciendo que algo sucedía se adelantó a Bulma y abrió.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Sakura llorando y con claros signos de haber mantenido una lucha.

La peliazul se acercó a ella, rápidamente.

–Sakura qué sucede– Dijo preocupada.

–Kakashi sensei y Sasuke-Kun están muy heridos en el hospital– Dijo tratando de contener el llanto –Y Naruto el– Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Bulma sintió un fuerte golpe de realidad, el nudo en el vientre, la sensación de sus músculos contraerse y una terrible agonía.

–¿Que?... Pe...ero– No fue capaz de entablar palabra, solo salió corriendo seguida de Sakura.

Mientras Shikamaru también sorprendido, con fastidio cerró la puerta de la casa y salió detrás de las chicas.


End file.
